


Alone

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Bladedancer, Gen, Hunter Guardian, Past, pre-rez memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyahn’s story. <br/>A short blub about Eyahn’s life before becoming a Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on Tumblr](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/129295187358/alone-eyahns-story)

I am not afraid of being alone. Fear comes from things you don’t understand. I understand being alone.

I was nine when they died. It was slow, painful, I could see it. I don’t even know what it was, but they got more tired after each day of travel. They ate less, began to throw up, then more and more. One day Father couldn’t move. A few days later Mother could not move. Then they died.

When they died I took up Father’s knife. When I died I still had it.

I was alone then but not alone because when the snow fell I was found, not by my Star, not yet, but by a cat who brought me food. I do not know why, but I lived because of them. I survived all winter beneath piles of the fur and skin of small animals I had eaten. The cat slept with me and I was not warm but I was not dead. We were together a long time me and the cat, then green grass and rain came and they were gone and I never saw them again. Again I was alone.

I followed the sun across the sky for a long time. It was almost winter again when I found the Other Sea. I did not know its name only that it was the other one, different from the one my parents had lived by before they became wanderers. Yet the same, because all seas are the same.

I carried only my knife and water. I found the Other Sea was not good water. I found good water spilled into the Other Sea and I should wade in it upstream to find the place where the good water would not yet be mixed with the bad water.

I followed the Other Sea for a long time too. Everything in my life is long times. Long time walking, long time following, long time dying, long time living again.

I saw people once. I didn’t speak to them. I stayed in the tree I had slept in and watched them below me. They talked a lot and I wondered how they survived.

I saw Fallen for the first time. They killed the people beneath the tree where I hid. They did not smell me who smelled more like tree than person. I saw them smelling, heard them smelling. They killed them all and left.

I took up arms the people had carried. There was a little cannon that could fit my hands. Most of the others were too big but I took the little one.

I walked until I was at the place where I died. Followed the water until I reached a trench, deep and human. I couldn’t follow it any farther. Turned around to go back.

The Fallen found me and I killed some of them. Some of them died before I did.

I died alone.

When I woke up I was not alone anymore. Star is my friend. Star is my Star and I am her Guardian.

I am not afraid to be alone.

But I would much rather not be.


End file.
